Le temps de se reconstruire
by LittleDudeuse
Summary: Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen j'ai vingt et un an, j'ai survécu à deux hunger games, à une guerre, j'ai été le symbole de la rébellion. J'ai été la fille du feu, le geai moqueur. J'ai perdu ma soeur, mon père, mes amis, j'ai tué une présidente, des tribus. J'ai pris une balle dans les cotes, je n'ai plus de rate, je suis devenue une torche humaine. Et je l'ai perdu lui.


Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen j'ai vingt et un ans, j'ai survécu à deux hunger games, à une guerre, j'ai été le symbol de la rébellion. J'ai été la fille du feu, le geai moqueur. J'ai perdu ma sœur, mon père, mes amis, j'ai tué une présidente, des tribus. J'ai pris une balle dans les cotes, je n'ai plus de rate, je suis devenue une torche humaine, on m'a arraché une puce d'un bras recousus la peau, gréffé une nouvelle peau. J'ai pris des coups de couteau. Et je suis encore en vie, je vis. Enfin vivre est un bien grand mot, je survis plutôt, j'agis par automatisme. Je mange, je dors, je me lave, je bois, je vais aux toilettes, je marche et j'attend. Ce que j'attend ? Aucune idée, j'attend Gale, j'attend Peeta, j'attend ma mere, j'attend la mort. Gale est dans le district deux, Peeta anime une émission télé à Panem, ma mère est dans un hopital. Et moi je suis dans le douze assise sur une chaise a ne rien faire, a attendre. Je ne suis pas vraiment utile, au district, la seule chose que je savais faire c'était chasser, mais je ne peux plus, prendre une vie est au dessus de mes forces, il y a trop de fantômes autour de moi. Les fantômes qui me rappellent qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait. Et quand je souffre trop, je vais voir Haymitch et on boit ensemble en regardant Peeta animé avec un grand sourire son émission. Dans une semaine ca va faire cinq ans et j'ai été invité à l'anniversaire de notre victoire, Haymitch aussi, il y aura surement Gale, Peeta et tous les autres. Je crois que je vas y aller enfin je ne sais pas. Je devrais mettre une robe des talons sourire, répondre aux questions, faire semblant d'aller bien. Mais je devrais y aller une fois au moins, ca fait cinq ans que je passe mon tour. Alors je vais me forcer, ma peau est redevenu normale, on ne voit plus les marques des brulures, mes cheveux aussi ont repoussés. Je n'ai plus l'excuse de mon physique bien que personne n'y est réellement cru.

Je me lève de ma chaise attrape un pull au hasard dans mon armoire et je vais chez Haymitch lui faire part de ma désicion d'aller a panem. Je lui demande si il vient avec moi, pour seule réponse il désigne d'un mouvement de tête se résèrve d'alcool presque vide. Et je comprend il va venir, boire beaucoup trop pour oublier. Et refaire des provisions. Quelque part, ca fait du bien de voir qu'au moins une personne n'a pas réussi a passer à autre chose. Je ne suis pas la seule. Que je ne suis pas la seule ratée. Quand je rentre chez moi je vais directement sous la douche, je laisse l'eau brulante parcourir mon corps. La salle de bain à l'air d'être un hamam mais tant pis, je continue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude. Je profite, l'eau me brule, mais ça me fait du bien, pendant les quelques instants ou je souffre, je ne vois plus les fantômes, je n'ai plus cette douleur lascinante au cœur j'oublie tout. Mais au fond, même ici, ca ne dure quelque instant, je repense à Johana qui se faisait torturé, quand elle était électrocuté, après avoir été trempé, je pense a ma sœur morte dans les flammes. Et j'ai mal tellement mal alors quand la douleur physique et moral atteint son point culminent j'arrête l'eau et je sors de la douche prend mes somnifères et vais me coucher, tout en sachant que je me réveillerais pendant la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. Et les bras de Peeta ne sont plus là depuis un moment, après que j'ai tuée Snow, il est rester à Panem, me laissant, dans une grande maison vide, à regarder le monde se reconstruire, sans pouvoir rien faire, spectatrice de ma douleur, j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir tout oublier passer à autre chose, mais il y a tellement de chose à reconstruire chez moi que je n'en ai pas la force au fond de nous deux Peeta à toujours été le meilleur, le plus fort.

Le lendemain quand je me lève, je remarque le petit déjeuner que Sae Bouiboui a laisser sur la table, je le déguste, et je prépare ma valise, deux pull, sept t-shirt, un jeans, un leggings, une robe, des sous vêtements, des chaussettes, mes talons, et ma trousse de toilette. Quand je sors Haymitch est déjà dehors une bouteille de vodka dans une main sa valise dans l'autre. On se met en route vers la gare, on a déjà le billet de train, il est offert pour les anciens vainqueurs. Dans le train on s'occupe comme on peu on traine dans le wagon restaurant. On dors on écoute de la musique, on fait tout pour ne pas penser, on chasse les fantômes comme on peux. Le train arrive en gare, les souvenirs défilent, le jour de notre arrivée au capitol lors de mes premiers jeux, la foule pressée de nous apercevoir. Les nuits passée dans ses bras durant la tournée des vainqueurs, je m'accroche à Haymitch, tel une bouée de sauvetage, et je ferme les yeux très fort, j'ai une migraine naissante et je m'efforce de chasser mes larmes. Je sens qu'on me soulève, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, et quand je les ré ouvres je suis dans les bras d'haymitch qui me pose sur un banc à l'écart des yeux des curieux. « Haymitch, je ne vais pas survivre à cette journée, je peux pas, je veux rentrer, y'a quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qu'est entrain de me dévorer, de me tuer. Je peux pas » Je n'arrive même pas à continuer ma phrase, je tremble trop, j'ai les sanglots coincés en une boule douloureuse au fond de ma gorge des larmes au bord des yeux et le cœur sur les lèvres. « Chuuuh, ca va aller, on va surmonter ca, tu vas y arriver, tu vas voir ca va passer. » Il pose une main sur mon épaule puis m'attrape par la main en me trainant vers l'hôtel, je crois que c'est celui des jeux mais je suis pas sur, je ne veux pas le savoir, je veux tout oublier. Je marche tel un automate, je le suis, j'ai les yeux dans le vide et je m'efforce de compter en visualisant des nombres et sans perdre le fil, à chaque fois que mes pensées s'égare je recommence à zéro.


End file.
